Naruto: Konoha's Warrior Summoner
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: 2 years After Sasuke Returns, He Marries Sakura. Naruto thinking off No one he rather be with is talked out of suicide by Jehct who tells him of the only Fayth in all of the Elemental Nations which used to be Spira, which happens to be in Konoha's Forest of Death. See as Naruto Rise and fights his enemies as a Warrior Summoner.


**Final Fantasy X**

**Naruto:**

**Only way out**

**Konoha's Summoner story.**

**Summary**

**2 years After Sasuke Returns, He Marries Sakura. Naruto thinking off No one he rather be with is talked out of suicide by Jecht who tells him of the only Fayth in all of the Elemental Nations which used to be Spira, which happens to be in Konoha's Forest of Death. See as Naruto Rise and fights his enemies as a Warrior Summoner.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Only way.**

**(Please listen to Zanarkand from FFX for this chapter)**

_'Of course it would be him." _Naruto thought bitterly watching his Crush Sakura walk down the isle towards him and Sasuke. He couldn't but help admire the beauty of her white dress,the way it flowed behind her. Cherry Blossoms littered the ground, Sakura's green eyes filled with nothing but love and admiration for her soon-to-be Husband._'It's been Sasuke since before the Academy. I don't even know why I bothered chasing her all this time. In a sick way, I thought that it would be standing up there and he would be in my place.'_ He forced himself to smile and clap as their lips connected watching the two be swarmed by happy guests. He caught Kakashi's eye giving a pained smiled. Kakashi merely nodded sadly and his eye flickered to the exit. Wordlessly, Naruto refused. He couldn't. Not when it was Sakura's Happy Day. He wouldn't allow her to be unhappy; especially not today. Not after all the effort he put into bringing Sasuke back.

Two years. It took two years to finally get the bastard back and in that time he had gained enough power to kill Orochimaru, Kabuto and His brother Itachi. When he and Team 7 encountered one another he started down the path of redemption, Sakura and the rest of the village helping him along the way. Kakashi and the rest of Konoha 11 kept their distance, and Naruto could only watch from the sidelines as Sasuke finally returned Sakura's feelings. For Naruto, it all went down the shitter from there.

He watched Hopelessly as they grew closer and closer, until Sasuke finally popped the question. It was at the Akimichi BBQ, everyone was gathered. On that day, Naruto forced himself to smile and congratulate the two, shaking Sasuke's hand before excusing himself to go to the restroom. The blonde headed prankster the left the restaurant out the back, heading home to bawl his heart out. In his place was a shadow clone, while the original wept.

Naruto shook his head, pushing away the thoughts as he observed everyone at the party. Sasuke and Sakura were having their first 'wedding dance' together. Shikamaru and Temari lazily held each other and shuffled their feet. Kiba and Hinata were off in their own little world. He smiled fondly, remembering when Kiba finally got the courage to ask Hinata out, the indigo haired kunoichi saying yes. It seemed she had finally viewed Naruto as family instead of a love interest. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked slowly over to the refreshments, pouring himself a glass of punch. He swirled it watching the ice cubes rotate. He desperately wanted to go get hammered but he wouldn't. Not now, anyways.

Suddenly a pale hand holding a cup thrust itself in front of his face, causing him to blink owlishly."Well," a feminine voice softly stated to his right " you gonna pour me a drink, whiskers?" He turned to see the blue eyes of Ino Yamanka, who merely smiled sadly. She hat to hear rants of how 'stupid' Naruto was for asking Sakura out on a date, plenty of times. Now, instead of a immature child, was a damaged man who seemed incapable of repair. He poured her a drink in silence, then made an attempt to walk off. She grabbed his wrist, "Hey now, wait a moment."

He turned raising an eyebrow before quickly attempting to put on his mask. "What is it, Ino?"

She smiled softly again, her lips curving up but not quite reaching her eyes. She set her and his drink down, tugging him out onto the dance floor before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Dance with me, before the night's over?" Naruto blushed lightly before his hand grabbed her hips, the two beginning to sway. "So Naruto." She began, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine-" He started, but upon seeing her gaze, the lie died in his throat. His eyes became downcast hidden behind his bangs. "I'm dying inside, Ino. I mean I know I should have given up on her long ago... but I just couldn't. I had to keep my promise." He whispered.

"And now that you kept it, what's stopping you from living? From giving up on her, now that she's married?" She whispered back, meeting his gaze.

"I don't know. Perhaps it'll take time." He shrugged, however even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. His heart was damaged due to the feelings he towards the pinkette; damaged that wouldn't heal over time by itself. It would need a nurturing love, one that a mother would give to her child. One that he could never receive.

The dance over, Ino and Naruto stood in the same fixed position for a moment, before his hands dropped lamely to his sides. Her hand retracted from his neck, as he repressed a shudder. They were so warm and small, delicate like a flower."Perhaps." She pursed her lips for a moment, in thought. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you alright."

Right as she said that a muscular and tanned 30-year-old man with long unruly black hair and red eyes. He wears a pair of black shorts with an orange and red sash covering his right leg, a red headband, and a metal gauntlet covering his left arm and a tattoo of a long forgotten team on his chest appears in ghost form. "Take her up on the offer kid."

He blinked for a moment and in a whisper he asked "Why? You weren't offering before."

She smiled sadly, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears "Because...I was blind to how hurt you were. How none of us offered to help you. Ever. I'm here now,though. I'm offering now. Whenever the pressure on your shoulders get too much to bear come find me and I'll help lift the weight of the world off of you. I want to atone for my past mistakes as a friend." Naruto was speechless as she leaned up, planting a kiss on his cheek."Don't do anything reckless whiskers." With that, the platinum blonde brushed past him and disappeared in the crowd. Naruto put a hand on the cheek Ino kissed. He swallowed and made his way out of the crowd making his way to Kakashi.

The one-eyed Jounin saw him and nodded slightly. "Naruto."

"Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto greeted back, his hands in his pockets.

"Need to talk?" His teacher offered, inclining his head slightly.

"No. Just wanted to tell you that I'm retiring for the night. I've had enough fun for the night." He forced a grin upon his face, waving as he turned away. "See ya." Kakashi said nothing, merely watching his student walk out the door. He looked to the couple of the hour,, watching them dance their hearts out, neither of them noticing the third member of Team Seven vanishing. A pair of Blue eyes twinkling with sadness. No one even noticed the man with the long forgotten team's symbol on his chest left with Naruto expect he went through the wall like a ghost.

Once outside, Naruto walked a block away before jumping up to the rooftops and rushing off. He felt like he was suffocating, felt like he was trapped. It was difficult to breath, and the damned suit made it so hot. He continued to run, headed for the spot he always went to when he was down or alon. Arriving, he panted slightly before taking off his tie and jacket, throwing them to the ground. He sat down upon the Fourth's head, the intense feeling of sadness overwhelming him. He didn't know when the tear started to roll down his face, stinging his eyes, but he didn't care. He sobbed weeping his heart out once more. He felt like he should just crawl in a hole and die. His tears slowed down, as he slowly got an idea. "Don't even think about it" said a voice from behind Naruto. Naruto whips around and sees the tattooed man from the party.

"Who are you and how you know what I was thinking?" said Naruto. The man laughs.

"Cause I thought the exact same when I was separated from my family. As for my name It's Jecht." said the now-named Jecht.

"And what was I thinking?" said Naruto.

"You were going to try to commit suicide. What if I told you I could show you people who loved you like the girl you danced with and the busty Hokage?" said Jecht.

"Ino? Love me? I don't know." Said Naruto.

"What if I told you you can get even stronger than now?" said Jecht.

"How?" said Naruto.

"By accessing the last and only Fayth in all of Elemental Nation." said Jecht.

"What's a Fayth?" said Naruto.

"Its all where most powerful souls of Spira entered into Yveon's service and get the prayers to become aeons." said Jecht. "Do you accept?"

"Hell yeah!" yelled Naruto.

"Very well follow me." said Jecht walking down and then towards the Forest of Death.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**OK so there is going to be a time skip where Naruto will train in the Fayth under each of his teachers Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, Yuna, Jecht and Finally Auron. But don't worry it won't be along time skip.**


End file.
